Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 13th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from December 13th. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson Section heading Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting to order. We start with the events of last week. Aya, could you please go over the Old God class? Aya Avernus: Just yesterday, Verus and I led an exhibition on the various servants of the Old Gods and their workings in our world. In our lineup, we covered Qiraji, Anubisath, Sha, and Faceless Ones. And that, I believe, is about it. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. So interesting enough I think that is it for last week. Moving on to next week; the Libarium will be setting up many research projects so please stay tuned. Also midweek there will be a class on Illusions so I do hope you will all come and inform those not here. Also, next week starts the Winter’s Veil run as I am sure you all know. Even with the war going on I hope we all can enjoy it. Mab Nimue: Oh! I should plan a holiday party, then! Kyandra Icefire: That sounds fun. Aya Avernus: Indeed it does. Damon Halliwell: I now open the floor if anyone wishes to bring something up raise a hand. Mab. Mab Nimue: Exciting things! First, Nathul and I have been working on the budget, as with the hero's charge policies; we managed to pull the Senate out of the slight red it was in, and push it into the black! So, everyone that is a minister needs to see their new statement for the quarter budget and submit where they'll be putting money, BEFORE the end of the year. If we don't get new numbers, we'll be forced to assume your numbers are the same as last quarter, and the new money will be moved elsewhere. Most likely investments. All pending Mister Emerson's approval, of course, that's a given." Zanbor Emerson: And then a full vote. Mab Nimue: So really, if numbers aren't in, in a week, we'll have to go with last quarter's, in order for time for approval and a vote. That's all on that. The Holiday party will likely be next week, and will be filled with lots of eggnog, so bring recording crystals. Damon Halliwell: Bryndlee Hawthorne, the floor is yours. Bryndlee Hawthorne: Thank you. I might start with a small introduction. I'm Bryndlee Hawthorne, new to your ranks. A second harvest to be among you and with that, it has come to my attention, well brought to my attention that little is known of what Harvest Witches do. I will be offering a class in the upcoming week that deals with nature magic. What it is, what it does, and what can be done with it. Zanbor Emerson: That is wonderful. I am happy to hear that our new members are diving in to the academic side of things. I look forward to your classes. Damon Halliwell: I look forward to it, its long past time we look into nature magic. Bryndlee Hawthorne: This sort of class will be theory and practice. Hopefully, by the end of the course, you'll be able to at least manipulate plant life into a small companion. Arranax DeVin: Well. Manipulating life into forms we like is always pleasant. Bryndlee Hawthorne: I think that's... Oh wait. For the class to be truly an in depth experience, I require my tomes and scrolls that still reside in Gilneas. I'd be foolish to go alone, with small skirmishes still being had there. I inquiry for help with that venture. Not right away, but when it can be done. Damon Halliwell: I live there myself so I understand how unsafe many of the areas still are, When you are ready I am sure many would be willing to provide you aid. Aya Avernus: Should you like, there is a chance I can arrange for some form of assistance. My holdings, the Rise, are also in Gilneas. Bryndlee Hawthorne: Thank you. That would be all. Damon Halliwell: Thank you for speaking, dismissed. Was there anyone else who wanted to speak tonight? Very well then I shall move on to promotions. Miss Fizzcrack, please take the floor. As per the laws of the senate you have finished you time as an Initiate, I am pleased to promote you to Colleague. Talwîn Fizzcrack: Thank you Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Well as sort as it was, that concludes tonight’s meeting. I hope everyone has a good start of the Holiday times and enjoy yourselves and be safe with the war. I bring this meeting to a close. All: May Dalaran hold dominion in all things. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events